Denny Franklin
Denny Franklin is a main character in QIA. Biography Denny is a former Agent in the London Field Team, and before that was an Agent from the Sweeper Team. During his time in the Field Team, he was the technical specialist, a role he took over from Ethan Taylor. Denny is currently on the run after believing he has murdered Erik Draper on Brent Hall's orders. Background Prior to joining the QIA, Denny suffered occasional blackouts, but was cured of this after his first Jump ("Berlin"). This had prompted some speculation about Denny being a Natural, but shortly after joining he was assessed by Dietrich Kruger, who concluded that he was not ("Misdirection"). Sweeper Team Work with the Field Team In February 2020, Denny assisted Agent Sarah Cunnington and the rest of the Sweeper Team during the second Dubai mission ("Hafiz", "Jack"). The very next day, Denny and the rest of the Sweeper Team was drafted in to assist with the aftermath of the February 2020 Incident. He and Pradesh Sharma joined Sarah's team, and successfully prevented infractions in both Venice and Zaragoza. Their third mission, in Lillehammer, resulted in Pradesh's death and in Denny getting seriously injured in an explosion. However, in spite of his injuries, he managed to save Sarah's life by shooting dead Trym Nesbø, who would have otherwise killed Sarah. Denny then Home Jumped, taking Pradesh's body with him. ("Misdirection") Field Team At some point between February and April 2020, Denny was permanently assigned to the Field Team, replacing Agent Taylor as the technical expert, as well as filling in for Agent Burt on munitions while the latter was comatose. During the interrogation of Diego Romas on the Toledo mission, Denny was shot by masked operatives whose target was Romas himself. These operatives were in fact a future version of Captain Hafiz and himself. After the successful apprehension of Sebastián Marcos, Hall tasked Denny with taking a sample of Marcos' blood to Henry Macht, a solicitor in Temple, on the pretense of them learning about how he had become a Natural - something that Denny was very interested in. Later that same day, Denny witnessed Hamilton bringing an unconscious Sarah in from the Hub Chamber, having just arrested her, thoughHamilton threatened him into silence. The next day, Hall sent him back to Macht to picked up the results of the blood sample, where he saw the name Trym Nesbø in the client's file, giving a solid link between the Reclaimers and Hall himself. Unable to keep this information secret, Denny went straight to Hafiz. ("Northolt") After telling Hafiz about Sarah as well, he helped prepare her defence for her trial, though he was called as a witness for the prosecution. During his testimony, he was ridiculed by Enora for his continued errors and failures on recent missions ("Justice"). After Erik Draper became Director, he sent Denny and Hafiz back into the Toledo mission, to bring Romas back to London before Hall could get his hands on him. However, since this involved intruding on their own past, they had to go in masks. During this mission, Denny accidentally shot his past self. ("Change") Triple Agent Shortly after Hall's arrest, Erik Draper had secretly called Denny and asked him to break Hall out of custody in order to "prove" his loyalty, using his sister Ellie's terminal illness and mounting medical costs as justification to Hall, so that he could become a triple agent, pretending to work for Hall but in fact reporting to Draper. Although this later began to attract the attention and secret disdain from his colleagues, Denny nonetheless continued working for both sides, including enabling access for Heike Skulstad to break into the Hub's network to retrieve some files that Hall had left there, and helping Draper to purge the Hub of those still loyal to Hall. ("Lampeter", "Adam", "Malta", "Denny") Hall began to gradually suspect that Denny was not as loyal as he claimed to be, and so he set the young agent a final task: to murder Draper. Feeling conflicted, Denny therefore lured Draper to a flat in Camden and shot him. With Draper dead, Hafiz - who had followed him there with the rest of the Field Team, having received a tip-off from Hall - let him go, understanding he had only done it for his sister. Denny fled the scene, unaware that Hafiz and Draper had known all along what he was going to do, and had engineered the situation in order for Denny to unwittingly lead them back to Hall. Denny now remains currently on the run from the QIA. ("Denny") Relationships Sarah Cunnington Denny had a good working relationship with Sarah while he worked under her during the February 2020 Incident ("Misdirection"). Denny remains convinced that Sarah is innocent of the charges against her ("Sides"). Denny was called by the prosecution to testify against her at her trial ("Justice"). Tasneem Hafiz Denny respects his new Captain, and has a good working relationship with her in spite of her believing he wasn't ready to join the Field Team. Tom Burt Having filled in for him for two months, Denny was quite resentful of Tom's return after his recovery, expressing to Enora that he felt he was being sidelined once Tom returned to active duty ("Fugitive"). Dan Hamilton Denny has a good working relationship with his former Captain from the Sweeper Team. Brent Hall As a result of some subtle manipulation by Hall, Denny has expressed his loyalties to the Director. This was greatly tested when he ordered Denny to secretly take a sample of Sebastián Marcos's blood to a solicitor, Henry Macht, but when Denny saw the name Trym Nesbø in Macht's client file, he broke Hall's trust and told Hafiz. ("Northolt") Denny's loyalties to Hall continued even after the former Director was forced to flee the Hub after being exposed, including providing access to Heike Skulstad to obtain files from the Hub on Hall's behalf. However, it was revealed that Denny was in fact secretly working for Draper, and even though it had been Denny who had released Hall from custody, it had been done on Draper's orders. Denny continued to work as a triple agent until Hall ordered him to murder Draper, which he now believes he has done. Subsequently, Denny is now on the run, even though Draper in fact merely faked his own death to use Denny as bait to lure out Hall. ("Denny") Appearances Season One (as a guest star) Season Two (as a Starring cast member) Unanswered Questions * Who was the tracking device he procured from Omar Choudhury, under orders from Brent Hall, for? Trivia Denny Franklin is portrayed by Graham Courtney for photographic performances.Category:Characters